The present invention relates generally to a mannequin pose control and more particularly, but not by way of limitation, to a system, a computer-implemented method, and computer program product for controlling a pose of a mannequin based on clothing data associated with a record of a database to map the clothing data with the pose.
Mannequins are conventionally used to display apparel such as clothes. Such apparel may appeal to different demographics of people. The apparel is more effectively displayed and represented when the mannequin assumes different or particular poses, based on the precise piece of clothing that is worn. For example, a wedding dress would benefit from a different mannequin pose than that of a hip-hop outfit.
Some conventional techniques have considered causing a mannequin to mimic or imitate a pose of a person viewing the mannequin. However, the conventional techniques can result in poses not suited for the type of clothing such as a mannequin in a wedding dress imitating a pose that would be more typical of fitness apparel.
Moreover, there is a need in the art to control a pose of a mannequin based on a type of clothing and features of the mannequin.